Rando
Rando (in Japanese: 乱童, Randō ''translated as Child of Confusion''), also known as Shorin (少林, Shōrin ''translated as Place of New Trees'') Shaolin in the English manga, is the main antagonist during the Disciple Selection Trials in the first season of Yu Yu Hakusho. Appearance When disguised as Shorin, his appearance is akin to be a small child with a fully shaved head, who wears a black cap, blue Buddhist monk attire, and a simple necklace. Shorin has dark eyes and eyebrows coupled with an innocent, almost doll-like appearance. Apparently, the concept art for this form was a reference to the shaolin monks, famous for indoctrinating disciples at very young ages. It is assumed that Rando took the form of Shorin in order to remain inconspicuous when he wasn't hunting his human prey. This likely contributed to Shorin's relatively plain looks, and unassuming attire. However, in his true form, Rando's hair is a long, bright red, similar to Kurama's in his human form. His skin is chalk-white and he has an odd-looking scar on his chest that appears to spread across his torso. He also bears blue tribal markings on his face that resemble a spider. Strangely enough he bares a physical resemblance to Kurama. Personality Shorin seemed to be a sweet kid, though fierce in combat. Though, Rando was only concerned with power. He steals techniques from those who have mastered them, and kills the victims after he masters them. Also, while fighting Yusuke, it is revealed that Rando is a treacherous sadist when he says that he tested each of the techniques that he stole from the fighter's on them, and did so because he wanted them to experience fear. Synopsis Spirit Detective Saga He originally joined the Genkai Tournament under the disguise of Shorin. During the quarter finals he fights Chinpo and won, however no one knows what happened to Chinpo except for Rando. As he reached the finals, it was down to Yusuke, Kuwabara, and himself, and Kuwabara fought him. During the match, he used the Shrinking technique to shrink Kuwabara down the size of a doll where he mercilessly broke Kuwabara's arms, legs and rib cage, much to Yusuke's fury and Genkai's disgust. Yusuke steps up to battle, and Rando, as Shorin, tries battling Yusuke, but Yusuke is too enraged at what Rando had done to Kuwabara and dominates the demon. Yusuke, believing he has won the fight until Genkai informs him otherwise, is shocked as Rando appears in his true form. He then uses the life-force thread technique to swing him wildly around the forest before hanging Yusuke above a lake, where he summons his Hate Fish to eat him. Rando then uses the Spirit Gun to blast the branch holding Yusuke above the water and as Yusuke falls into the lake, he is saved by Kuwabara's last bit of spirit energy. Yusuke then attempts to fight, but is unable to handle Rando's spirit gun and is forced to use the canal in the lake to move behind Rando. However, as Rando fires his gun, so does Yusuke. Unfortunately, Rando was overconfident and did not pour all his energy into the attack which allowed Yusuke's gun to wipe clear through his defense and throw him to the ground (In the manga however, instead of using his Spirit Gun against Rando, Yusuke simply smashes him to the ground with a powerful punch after emerging behind him from the lake). Though rattled by the attack, the damage is not too much for him to handle and Rando returns to his feet and walks over to Yusuke. Knowing they don't have much energy left, Rando attempts to shrink Yusuke, but it backfires on him. Genkai explains that any spoken chant has to be heard by the victim, or it will turn on the user. Yusuke then pulls algae out of his ear, revealing that he had unintentionally made himself deaf. Yusuke gets up only to collapse, conveniently pummeling Rando with an elbow drop. He is then arrested by Botan, who takes him to Spirit World. Three Kings Saga In chapter 170 of the manga, it is revealed by Kurama that the D-Class demons that were brainwashed to commit crimes and that upon recapture, they were killled. Rando may have been one of the criminals. Powers and Abilities Fighting Style *'Versatile Sadist': As a master of 99 techniques (100, if the Spirit Gun is counted), he is far above any normal human martial artist master with heightened spiritual awareness, as he had been implied to have easily beaten people of that category with those techniques. Due to the large number of techniques at his disposal, Rando is a very unpredictable fighter, rarely using the same technique more than once, and allowing his foes to be confused and unable to expect which technique he would use next. A weakness in this, however, is that he is overly reliant on his unsurprisingly, unmastered techniques and doesn't take into account what will happen if they don't succeed; he also relies too much on the techniques' power to win fights rather than combining them with hand-to-hand combat as later characters do, resulting in his humiliating defeat. Another weakness is that his sadism also keeps him from killing foes right away as he indulges upon the pain he inflicts. Without these powerful techniques, he would likely be a D Class demon with strength considered superhuman to normal humans, but quite weak in comparison to most demons. Overall, he is most likely a Lower C Class Demon. Techniques/Moves *'Circles of Inferno': (in Japanese: 火掌発破拳, Kashō Happa-Ken, translated as Destructive Fire-Emitting Palm-Fist, Fiery Palms in the Viz Manga): An attack he uses as Shorin. He focuses energy into his hands and creates fireballs, which he throws at his opponent. Stolen from a famous martial artist according to Genkai. However, it is very ineffective against Kuwabara, who uses his spirit sword like a bat to reflect the attack back at Shorin. *'Sickle and Tornado': (in Japanese: 斬空烈風陣, Zankū Reppu-jin, translated as Violent Beheading Wind Air Formation, Slicing Gale Aegis in the Viz Manga): Another attack he uses as Shorin. He creates bladed discs of pure vacuum in his hands that he hurls at his opponents. This technique is reminiscent of a kamaitachi, or a razor wind. This technique is much more devastating if one is hit while trying to avoid it, thus by charging directly at him one can sustain the least damage. Presumably a stolen technique. *'Shrinking Curse' (in Japanese: 縮身の呪術, Shukushin no Jūjitsu, translated as Curse Technique of Reducing Body): After a chant, the target's body will decrease in size. However, as any chant technique must be performed perfectly, the effect can be negated if the opponent doesn't hear the chant or if the user doesn't say it properly. If that happens, it will backfire and affect the caster. Another weakness is that Shorin is open to attack while casting it, and has to rely on his opponent being unable to attack or being too stupid to realize the deadliness of this technique. Stolen from a famous martial artist according to Genkai. *'Life-Force Thread': (in Japanese: 妖気の糸, Yōki no Itō, translated as Thread of Demons, Aura Thread in the Viz Manga): Numerous strands of thread are created from Rando's mouth, which then ensnare the target. They combine to create a whip that directly feeds off Rando's energy. *'Hate Fish': (in Japanese: 魔界魚, Makai Gyo, translated as Demon World Fish): After chanting, he can summon fish from the demon world, which he affectionately calls "hate fish" These fish seem to be a mixture of alligator, shark and pirahna species. *'Spirit Gun': (in Japanese: 霊丸, Reigan): After observing Yusuke, Rando developed a variation of the Spirit Gun in which he discharges a condensed blast of Demon Energy from his outstretched index finger, although, unlike Yusuke, he doesn't use all of his energy in order to fire a blast. Also, given that he's actually a demon, this really should be called Demon Gun (in Japanese: 妖丸, Yōgan) instead. *'Trainer Demon': Rando also displays the ability to summon a "trainer demon", an almost rat like demon creature which he can control. It starts out as not much larger than Rando's own hand, but quickly becomes human-sized when he releases it. He uses this to exhibit the voracious appetite of his hate fish. It is heavily implied to be an E Class demon. Category:Demon Category:Martial Artists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Fighters Category:Murderer Category:Summoners Category:Imprisoned Category:Mongers Category:Psychopath Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brutes